


Accidentally In Trouble

by BrynTWedge



Series: Under the Influence [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Mycroft, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge
Summary: Sherlock accidentally exacerbates Mycroft's state of inebriation... five minutes before he's due to get married. He and John have to find a solution.Short fic about Mycroft being uninhibited and crazy.





	Accidentally In Trouble

_Shit, shit..._   
Sherlock paced around the room. Laying on the settee before him was his brother, smiling and eliciting little giggles and little hiccoughs. The door opened behind him.   
“Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned around and frowned. “John. Slight problem.”  
“Hm?”  
Sherlock nodded to Mycroft, who had pulled himself up off the settee and began to stumble over to the desk. “He's hammered.”  
“What? He's getting married in five minutes!”  
“Thus the problem! What do we do?”   
Sherlock wasn’t generally one to panic, but the sight of his usually-controlled brother picking up the vase of flowers and sniggering into the petals as he clutched it to his chest made Sherlock worry.   
“How did that even happen?”   
“He… he was anxious. I found him having a panic attack, and so I gave him something to help take the edge off it. I had no idea he’d been drinking that much before to try calm himself.”   
“Ok. Right. So… ok,” John rambled as he walked in a circle, hands on his hips. 

Mycroft stumbled some more trying to carry the vase of flowers over to the other side of the room, and Sherlock looked ready to catch him should he trip and fall. His suit was already crumpled and askew, but that could be looked over. His unfocused eyes and slurred speech couldn’t. 

“We don’t have time for him to sober up, and we can’t just pour coffee into him to make him pretend to be alert enough for the ceremony. Shit.”  
“We can’t swap him out for a body double, either,” Sherlock grumbled. John shook his head. 

Mycroft shouted in glee once he’d made his way to the hat rack. “Ah! Hello there!” His voice was obnoxiously loud. “I’d like you t’meet my hussssband!”

Sherlock and John shared a look between themselves as Mycroft introduced the hat rack to the vase of flowers he carried.   
“So what do we do?”  
“Ok, um…right. Now, this is just an idea, but… instead of getting him looking sober enough to pass, could we instead just get Greg too drunk to notice?” John suggested, using exaggerated hand movements.   
“There’s no way we could get him to drink enough in the next,” Sherlock glanced at his watch, “four minutes. Not unless we physically upend the bottle into his mouth.”   
“I guess it’s not exactly kind, either, to get him too wasted to remember his wedding,” John reasoned. 

They both snapped their attention to Mycroft, who had fallen over onto the ground. He started to giggle, until he noticed the vase of flowers had spilled.   
“Greg’ry _noooo!_ ” Mycroft howled, trying to shove the flowers upside-down back into the vase. “I’ll get help, ssstay there,” he slurred. He then scrambled to his feet. “Does anyone have an apple?” Mycroft then fell to the ground again, groaning, before bursting out laughing. 

Sherlock swallowed and turned to John. “You get the whiskey. I’ll find some duct tape.” 


End file.
